id5fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jogo
Introduction Identity V (Identity Five) is a 1v4 asymmetrical survival horror game by NetEase. It is available on both Android and IOS, PC(later). With Burtonesque, Gothic visuals and a suspenseful storyline, it brings a new gaming experience to players. Players assume the role of the detective Orpheus, who is led to solve a missing person case at an estate of ill repute by a mysterious invitation. Throughout the investigation, Orpheus uses deductive reasoning to recall the circumstances of the case. Players can choose to act as a Caçador or Sobrevivente to participate in an epic struggle. As the investigation proceeds, the truth is gradually revealed... History During the closed beta tests of the Chinese version, NetEase was in talks with Behaviour for rights to use some of its game mechanisms, however, there were difficulties that were eventually resolved, so knowledge of the collaboration was restricted to some employees and contracted streamers. On April 2nd, servers were launched in advance, and players were free to begin playing the game. However, due to pressure from Tencent, multiple streaming platforms attempted to block Identity V from being streamed, so the blocked streamers were invited to sign with NetEase instead. On April 7th, the collaboration with Behaviour was announced, as well as Identity V's future globalization, this was reaffirmed by an announcement from both parties on April 10th (although DBD CN translated it wrong), and future announcements on May 16th and May 20th in regards to the impending global launch. On May 11th, Identity V starts a 3-day CBT in South East Asia and Australia. Many players from CBT like the game very much and now look forward to its global launch. On May 16th, Dead by Daylight announces its cooperation with NetEase on their official social media and website. The GL iOS of the game is anticipated to be available on July 5th. Development Identity V was first created as a mini project called Jogo Perigoso by new employees to NetEase Games. However, the popularity was great enough that the game was developed into Identity V. Staff include Qiqi (Game Designer), Baby Dragon (Game Developer), P-Lee (Quality Assurance), 蒋慧冲 (Game Planner), 魏荣强 (Game Planner), Shota (Producer). Story Attachment to the game is related to a complete worldview, which gives players immersion and causes them to value it more, especially considering how a large number of players were female. The team continuously received feedback from players from Weibo comments, which enabled the team to flesh out more details. Format The match consists of 4 survivors and 1 Hunter. The survivor’s objective is to decipher the machines in order to escape. The survivors must decipher 5 machines in total in order to power up the door to escape. The Hunter’s objective is to prevent them from escaping and catch them and put the survivors into the carnival chairs in order to execute them. Trivia The game is referred to not as an it, but a she. The game is heavily based on the PC game called “Dead By Daylight”.